This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. As technology, medicine, and the understanding of acute illness has progressed, a need has arisen for the development of rapid, accurate, and non-invasive monitoring of patient blood loss, blood flow, changes in oxygen delivery, and response to resuscitation. Moreover, in the setting of massive life threatening injuries, such as in war, major trauma or in cases of natural disaster, recognition of severity of injury and appropriate triage are critical to resource utilization of and delivery of appropriate life saving care. The purpose of this proposal is to investigate the use and development of a non-invasive infrared monitoring device for the diagnosis and treatment of hemorrhagic shock. This device would provide physicians and care takers with non-invasive physiologic monitoring capabilities equal or superior to that of current standard practice and capable of sampling at a rapid rate. The device is being tested in an animal model of hemorrhagic shock. Data collected from these experiments will be correlated with standard invasive monitoring to determine accuracy and reliability. Treatment or resuscitation of induced shock using IV fluids and 2 blood substitutes will be monitored. Data obtained from resuscitation efforts will demonstrate the devices ability to monitor response to treatment in process.